Juniper Walcott
Name: 'Juniper Walcott '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''7 '''Personality: '''She has straightforward mind. She dosen´t need anyone, but she is very wishful to help others. She dosen´t trust anyone, mainly because she is afraid of losing them. Even tough she helps a lot of people, she makes sure not to get to close to them, because if they died or were to be killed, Juniper would not stop blaming herself for not doing anything, and cant stand to see a person in pain. Many people fear her because of her silent and mysterious way of acting, and the way she gets lost in her vivid mind. She may seem cold-hearted and dangerous but once you get to know her, you would realize she is a very selfless person, and always ends up caring a little about herself for the sake of others. She is very self-efficient, and dosen´t really need anyone to survive; in fact, she has excellent survival skills. She would never spend a day hungry. Juniper is the opposite of patient, she always wants things to be made as quickly and perfect as possible. Her problem is that she suffers from anxiety, and tough she is very uneasy and nervous, she is always willing to do the most dangerous things. She is a really organized person, but when she gets her panic attacks, it seems like it all falls apart. She stops thinking reasonably, and has sudden impulses of attack. But in the end, she remains firm. She fights for what she believes in. She is fearful, but brave, and does things that no one else is willing to do out of fear, even tough she fears too. '''Appearance: '''She is very tall, and has a slim, skinny figure. She is more flexible than strong. Her face is thin and perfectly pointed, and freckles adorn the bridge of her nose. Her skin is soft and pale; it looks she´s fading. Her hair is rough and dry. She used to have a lot but thanks to her anxiety she now has thin, mistreated hair. It is very straight, and has an unusual but beautiful carrot-orange like color. It is pretty long and she has a lengthy side fringe that covers one of her eyes. She has a sort of frail, narrow nose. Her eyes are tired and crave for justice. They are caramel like, and usually have a spark of hope in them. But there are also times they are so faint you can barely admire the glow of them. Well, better said, one eye. She is blind of an eye because of an accident she suffered, which is why she keeps it covered. '''Weaknesses: ' - Bad Swimmer - Distrusting - Impatient - Anxious 'Strenghts: ' - Independent/Self efficient - Athletic/Flexible - Organized - Brave 'Weapons: ' - Katana - Rapier - Axe '''Backstory: Juniper Walcott lived a happy life with her small family, consisting of her parents and her little brother Jaren. They lived on the high ground levels of district 7. It was usually very hot in the district, which is why the Walcott family prefered living on a mountain with a high altitude to keep them cool. The only month where it did get very cold at district 7 was on February; it even snowed. That is the only month when Juniper´s family had to be very careful when they moved to the main district, which was at ground level. Even though it was a 30 min. walk, it could be very dangerous to slip down the mountain or to give a wrong step. Avalanches were not common, they happened once every year, but only minor movement. Just a bunch of tiny pieces of snow fell down the mountain. But the Walcott´s still took their measures. Juniper´s father, Jayden, worked on chopping down trees in order to export the wood to other districts. Juniper´s mother, Malka, journeyed to the main square to trade goods in her little establishment, along with her comrades. They weren´t very rich, but not very poor either. They had each other, and their only concern was the fact that Juniper may be chosen for the games. But it all changed when Jayden had an argument with the peacekeepers. They wanted to kill him, but Jayden managed to escape. He told his kids and his wife to stop going to the plaza. The children stopped going to school. Jayden thought that perhaps they couldn't be found, since the house was isolated and nobody knew there was life on the mountains. This only caused more rage within the peacekeepers, and soon there were posters all over the district to give a reward to whoever found Jayden Walcott. One of Malka´s co-workers blurted out to the peacekeepers where she lived. She only wanted the money. She got the reward, and nine days later the Walcotts were found. However, Jayden caught a glimpse of the peacekeepers as they scaled the mountain. The whole family tried to escape and move upwards towards the cliff. But the peacekeepers were too clever. They were on the peak of the mountain as well. They were trapped. They turned back and realized the peacekeepers that were climbing from the bottom were gone. But when they looked up again, they saw that the peacekeepers on the top of the mountain had some sticks with them, and hit the ground beneath them hardly with them. After a brief moment, an immense avalanche struck towards them. They all survived the first one, but they were separated. On the second one, only the Walcott siblings managed to stay alive. Finally, on the third and most greatest avalanche, only Juniper survived. After witnessing the death of all her family members, Juniper was devastated. This all happened when she was 13, almost 14. The government declared the whole Walcott family dead, without knowing Juniper still existed. However, they did not take her name out of the reaping. They forgot apparently. After the tragedy, Juniper was left alone. She had no food. No home. No family. She only had a friend from which she knew at school. They weren't “best friends” or anything, but they talked once in awhile. She decided to talk to her, to ask if she could work as the housekeeper or something. So the next weekday, she attended school and spoke to her. Her name was Mara. Mara was speechless, and didn't know what to say. She wasn't very mature, so she didn't really help. Instead, she uttered Juniper´s life story to the teachers. The teachers came to an agreement that they didn´t want an orphan, persecuted girl in their school, let alone get in trouble because of accepting a Walcott. They talked to Juniper and told her to leave, or else they will call the peacekeepers. After tears and pledges not to, Juniper told the teachers that she would leave under the condition of them telling her where to go. The educators agreed, and one of the teachers said she could go to an orphanage at the other side of the district. Juniper kept asking questions, so the teachers´ last support was a small pile of money, directions, and a bag full of provisions. They allowed her to spend the night inside the buildings, but the next day she should be gone before school started. The next day, Juniper woke up before sunrise, and obediently left the school without saying goodbye to anyone. She only found Mara as she walked. She told her about her journey to the orphanage, and Mara couldn't stop sniffing and apologizing. After a while, Juniper said her last goodbye and journeyed to the other side of the district. After three days she finally got there. The managers of the orphanage, Tahnee and Shabina, at first didn't want to let her in, telling her she was already big enough to support herself. Juniper argued with them, and said that, though she was already 13, she needed money and a place to sleep. Besides that she told them a little bit about her story, and how her family was persecuted and killed, and how she temporarily needed a place to hide. She said she could do the building's cleaning and help care for the other children. She even offered to work as a woodcutter, tough she knew that was very risky. She claimed to leave once she was independent and could protect herself from the peacekeepers. In the end, the women accepted her, but were really cruel to her. Tahnee was kinder, but Shabina treated her as a slave. 3 months later, when Juniper was already 14, she collected enough money to build a house. She thought maybe she could trade as her mother did, and just dress up and beware the peacekeepers. But when she told the women about her leaving, Shabina immediately banned her to. She threatened Juniper to call the peacekeepers if she left. Juniper was puzzled at the beginning, and then realized something: Shabina and Tahnee knew she was a Walcott. Tahnee didn't say anything, but Shabina insisted. And so it was, Juniper had to live under the atrocious conditions of the orphanage under the merciless care of Shabina. The mistreatment continued until Juniper was 16. It was during the reaping. “Juniper Walcott” was neatly written on a piece of paper. There were mutters on the crowd. Juniper Walcott was supposed to be dead. But as soon as another name was about to be re-picked, Shabina screamed “She´s here! She has been lying to us the whole time!” “She is alive!” There were gasps throughout the people, and the peacekeepers picked their guns, aiming at Juniper. But the person who picked the names asked them to stop. She said Juniper was going to die anyway, and it would be fun to watch her struggling in the games. There was a big cheer in the multitude, and so, Juniper Walcott was picked for the games. Category:Janneyuhu Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Janneyuhu's Tributes Category:Reaped